


Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you really want to see your boyfriend, Dave Strider, smile this Christmas. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me Under The Mistletoe

When Dave Strider had been imagining what Christmas even would be like this year, he had thought of every possible thing except for what had actually happened. But then again, he had to admit that John had managed to plan something rather surprising that even he wouldn’t have ever thought of.

It had all started a few weeks ago, when John was sitting in his bedroom, wearing the hoodie Dave had ‘accidentally’ forgotten on the night before and breathing in his boyfriend’s scent. He knew Christmas was coming soon, and he wanted to impress Dave. He had first thought of getting him a new pair of shades or some CD of some band Dave was always going on about because it was the coolest shit ever and he obviously was the only one who had ever heard of that band because he just was the coolest. But John had ended up thinking that it was too lame, that it was way too much like the presents he had gotten Dave the previous years when they were just friends, and he wanted to make this year special. He had no reason to do so, but impressing Dave and making him smile when he was trying his hardest to keep his facial expression impassive was one of John’s favorite things to do, and this had to happen on Christmas.

And so, John had started thinking of the best thing he could get his boyfriend for Christmas. Naturally, he had eventually realized that buying him something wouldn’t be enough, even though he would do that anyway. No, something else would be the thing that would make Dave smile. And John had to figure something out. A prank seemed to be a good option, but John wasn’t too sure how to prank Dave. He had pranked him countless times before, and he couldn’t seem to think of something that was original enough this time.

That was until John spent an afternoon with Dave and the bright-red-haired boy started complaining about the snow and how much he hated it. John realized that using the snow to get Dave to do something he wanted him to could be a good idea.

And that was the reason why, on the morning of the twenty fifth of December, Dave woke up to snow being thrown in his room. This obviously didn’t make him really happy, but the young boy blamed it on his older brother who most likely wanted him to get up so that they could give each other presents and went on about his morning routine without really thinking about the snowball that had been thrown at him while he was sleeping. But little did he know that his brother hardly had anything to do with that and that it all was John’s idea. After all, he didn’t even know that John was in his house at that point.

“Bro?” Dave asked, walking out of his room and nonchalantly walking towards the living room, where they had put up the Christmas tree a few weeks ago and where Dave assumed his brother was waiting for him.

However, the only answer got was silence. The house had actually never been this silent before, and he was starting to be a little worried something might have happened to Bro while he was asleep and that someone had actually managed to break into their house, which sounded rather unbelievable and thus made Dave roll his eyes at himself behind his shades as he opened the door that led to the living room. No sooner had Dave opened the door than he was greeted with another cold snowball which landed right in his face. But still, the person who had thrown it remained silent. Dave shrugged and took his shades off, wiping them before putting them back on.

“Seriously, bro? Snowballs? This isn’t even original, dude. I thought Striders did better than this,” he said, chuckling to himself. “You could’ve thrown swords at me or something. That would’ve been cool, and much more Strider like.”

Once again, no one answered, and Dave was really starting to wonder what his brother was trying to do at that point. None of this really made sense. Of course the older Strider knew that his younger brother hated snow more than anything, but Dave couldn’t actually believe that he would have had the terribly lame idea of throwing snowballs at him on the morning of Christmas. After all, if he thought this wasn’t even ironically cool, his brother, who was the master of irony and who had taught him everything he knew, definitely didn’t think so either.

But still, more snowballs were thrown at him, making him retreat to the kitchen for a while, until whoever was doing this to him started attacking him again. Dave eventually figured that the roof was the safest place to go now, for his brother wouldn’t be able to hide once he would get there. Of course, he knew this meant that he would be able to make more snowballs than if he remained inside, but he’d only have a chance to defeat him if he could see him.

But when Dave eventually opened the door that led to the roof, he couldn’t believe what he saw. This was anything but what he was expecting. John was standing there, under some mistletoe than Dave didn’t recall seeing on the roof before. He rolled his eyes behind his shades and chuckled to himself. He should have seen it coming. John loved to play pranks in him, and it seemed pretty obvious to him now that he would try to do something for Christmas. Dave was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when another snowball hit him in the back, making him take a few steps towards John. It all was so obvious to him now that he couldn’t help feeling slightly stupid for not figuring this all out before. He shrugged and slowly walked towards John, acting as though none of this mattered to him despite how happy he was.

A few seconds later, the two boys were standing under the mistletoe and John was grinning and his bright blue eyes were shining. The sight made Dave’s heart beat slightly faster. He’d always thought that John was breathtaking, even if he never told him because that wasn’t something cool kids did.

“So, could I get a kiss under the mistletoe this Christmas? Or is that not ironic enough for you?” John asked, snapping Dave out of his thoughts and making his lips curve into the tiniest smile.

“Dude, this is the lamest thing ever but you went through all this hassle to get me to meet you here, and I wouldn’t want you to do this for nothing,” Dave said softly, leaning forward to press his lips against John’s.

And they kissed. And it was freezing outside but they didn’t care. And this was the lamest way to start Christmas, but for some reason, and although he would never admit it, Dave didn’t mind. John was there with him, and it was enough.


End file.
